1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method of a printer having a cutter, and to a printer.
2. Related Art
Some printers that print on continuous recording paper such as receipt paper and label paper also have a cutter for cutting the recording paper. Such printers convey the recording paper through a conveyance path passing the printing position of the printhead and the cutting position of the cutter, print on the recording paper at the printing position, and cut the printed portion of the recording paper at the cutting position. The cutter moves the cutter blade between the cutting position and home position, and moves the cutter blade to the cutting position to cut the recording paper. The cutting position is the cutting position on the paper conveyance path, and the home position is a position removed from the paper conveyance path.
When there is a foreign object at the cutting position or the recording paper jams (a paper jam occurs), the foreign object or the jammed paper may interfere with the action of the cutter blade and prevent the cutter blade from returning to the home position. When this happens, the printer reports a cutter error and prompts the user to remove the foreign object or recording paper. The user then removes the foreign object or recording paper. The printer described in JP-A-2002-178617 reports the cutter error to the user.
When the cutter blade bites into the foreign object or jammed recording paper such that the cutter blade cannot return to the home position, recovery from the cutter error is difficult until the user removes the foreign object or jammed recording paper. However, the user may repeatedly attempt the error recovery operation for recovering from the cutter error without first removing the foreign object or jammed recording paper.